


Big Mistake:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attack, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Nightmares, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Land Delevopers are after Kamekona's land, where he has his shrimp truck parked, & they attacked him, & Grace witnessed the whole thing, Will she survive it?, Are Five-O able to help, Stay Tuned, It's a hot story!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A: Prologue:

It was a hot & beautiful day, Kamekona was showing Grace Williams, daughter of Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & Commander Steve McGarrett, who is part of his ohana, & brother, how to make new flavors of shaved ice, He smiled, as she got the concept, "Great job, Gracie", She looked up at her uncle, "Thanks, Uncle Kamekona", They continued to make the refreshing, & cool dessert, They were interrupted by a limo entering the scene, Kamekona tensed up, & he turned to the little girl, & said, "Grace, I want you to stay there, & not move, til I get you, Understand ?", She nodded & said, "Yes, Uncle", He went to take care of the problem in front of him.

 

"What the hell do you want ?, I thought I told you I don't want to see your ugly faces around here anymore", The Big Hawaiian sneered at them, One of the goons, Parker, said, "Mr. Manini thought you would reconsider his offer", Kamekona said with venom, "Tell him to go fuck himself, This family land, Mine, I ain't selling to any bastard", He shoved Parker, His partner, Gomez grabbed the big man, & said, "Big Mistake, Fatso", He stuck him in the stomach with a knife that he carries with him, & Parker shot him, They heard Grace scream, & they spotted her, Parker said, "Let's get her", Gomez said agreeing, "Yeah, Boss does not want any witnesses around". Kamekona with little strength he had left, screamed, "RUN, GRACE, RUN !!!!", he collapsed to the ground.

 

She did as she was told, & ran as far as her little legs could carry her, she was sobbing, cause Kamekona was hurt, & there was no one to comfort him, she ran to Hawaiian National Park, & climbed up a nearby tree, & hid there. Parker & Gomez came by, & they each said, "She is not here", Parker said, & Gomez said, "It is almost dinnertime, If she pops up, we will find her", & they left. Grace just sat up in that tree, & sobbed her heart out, & hopes that help will come soon. _**"Please, Let Danno, Pop, Auntie Kono, & Uncle Chin come"**_, she chanted to herself, as she continued to sob.

 

But little did she know, A brave witness called HPD & Five-O, & filled them in on what had happened, He/She hopes that Five-O & HPD can stop Manini, & keep that little girl safe. The people are afraid, & they hope that they can get their neighboorhood back, & live in peace & harmony like always.

 

Diego, One of Kawika's Kapu was cutting through the park, to get to the nearby beach, He heard sobbing, & thought to himself, "What the hell ?", & he found the source, & looked up at the tree. He recognized Grace, as Steve & Danny's daughter. She spotted him, & went to him, They embraced, as he called Kawika, & filled him in on what Grace told him, & then took her back, so she can be safe with her ohana.


	2. B: Part One:

Five-O & HPD rushed to the scene, as soon as the unknown witness called the attack in, Danny was worried about Grace, & so was Steve, But he is keeping calm in a situation, cause someone needs to, "I am sure Grace is fine, Danno", he said soothingly as they got out of the car. The Blond just nodded, & praying that their little girl found somewhere safe to go, & is not terrified.

 

They joined their love ones, & teammates, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly in the middle of the chaos, HPD interviewed more potential witnesses, Kono spotted Kamekona being lifted in an ambulance, by some paramedics. "Oh no, Kamekona !!", she exclaimed, she & the others rushed to their friend's side instantly. "Kamekona, Are you Ok ?", The Hawaiian choked out, "I....will...be....fine", He filled them on Manini & his goons, The Five-O were now very pissed that some scumbags are trying to scare a nice neighboorhood, & a little girl.

 

Chin said to his friend, "Rest now, We will catch these bastards, Steve said in a deadly tone, "Count on that, Buddy", Kamekona said to the couple, "I am so sorry that I did not protect her better. I will always protect her, You know that". Danny smiled, & said, "Not your fault, Big Guy", & Steve said nodding in agreement, "We do know it, & we love you for it, Don't worry about a thing, Feel better, We will find Gracie". Kamekona nodded, & fell asleep, The Ambulance fled the scene in a flash.

 

Danny said, "We got to split up & find Grace", The others nodded, & before they even took off, "DANNO !!!, POP !!!!", suddenly they had their arms full of their precious little girl, as she came up to them with Diego & Kawika trailing behind her. Steve said with a relieved smile, "Thank God, Baby, Are you ok ?", she nodded, & smiled, "I am ok, Super Seal", she said happily, & everyone laughed at the nickname for him. Danny hugged her tightly, "Are you sure, The Bad Men did not get you ?", Grace nodded & said, "I am sure, I am fine, Danno". Kono said, "How about me, you, & Uncle Chin get some ice cream ?", Grace looked over at her fathers, who nodded their approvals. The Little Girl said, "OK", Chin said, "What are we waiting for ?, Let's go", Kono mouthed, "HQ", Danny & Steve nodded once again, & mouthed back, "Thanks", They worked the scene, while Kono & Chin took care of Grace.

 

"I swear if I catch these bastards, I won't be able to stop myself, Steven", Danny said angrily, & Steve sighed, knowing what he meant. "Join the club, Buddy, Join the club", They went over everything with HPD, & making sure everything was done by the book & they interviewed Kawika & Diego themselves, & Steve also felt what Danny was feeling, & he hopes that those guys would give him a reason, & show up to finish what they had started. When they were finished, They were both tired, "Let's go get Gracie, & go home", Steve said, "Best idea you had all day", & they got into their car, & sped off to Five-O HQ.

 

When they got there, They found Chin working at the Smart Table, & Kono & Grace napping in Steve's office, since his couch is comfortable. Chin smiled, & said, "She fell asleep, as soon as we got here, Kono volunteered to stay with her", Danny peeked in & smiled at the sight, He turned to his friend, "Thanks, Buddy", he said smiling, & Steve said smiling, "You are the best", Chin said simply with a smile, "Ohana, Brothers, ohana". They continued to work, til they could not anymore.

 

They woke Kono, & Grace up, The Little Girl clung tightly to her fathers, who did not mind a bit, considering the day that she had. The Ohana left hand in hand, Chin was giving Kono a ride, since he brought her into work that morning, Hugs & Kisses were passed around, When the couple arrived at the McGarrett/Williams Residence, They got settled for bed. Once, Grace hits her on the pillow, & fell asleep with a soft sigh, Steve & Danny hopes no nightmares trouble their little girl that night.


	3. C: Part Two:

Grace was in the middle of a nightmare, & she woke calling out, "DANNO !, POP !", she hit her head back on her pillow, & both men came quickly, & they were ready to defend their little girl, if it is neccessary. The Little Girl clung to her fathers, & Danny said soothingly, "It's ok, Monkey, You are safe with us, We got you", & Steve said nodded in agreement, "That's right, Baby, You are, Wanna tell us what your nightmare was about ?", They settled her back down into bed. & they each laid down beside her, so she knows that they are there, & doesn't feel scared anymore.

 

"I dreamt that Kamekona had died, & those two bad guys were coming after me, I ran as fast as I could through the park, screaming for you, but you were not there, & they caught me, I.......", she could not say anymore, cause she lets out some tears, Steve & Danny comforted her, til she fell asleep in their arms, & they vowed to get the guys responsible for their little girl's pain. The Couple settled down, & wrapped their arms around Grace, who sighed contently, & they had a peaceful night sleep.

 

They got Grace to Kawika's for her surf lesson with Diego, & she was little frightened, Kawika said with a smile, "You & I are gonna be partners today, Grace, We will see your dads later, & showed them what you had learned", she nodded, & she went to kiss & hug her fathers "goodbye", & they kissed & hugged her back. When they got to HQ, Kono & Chin had a surprise guest, who knows everything about Manini, They smiled, when they saw it was no other, Than Tony Archer himself, & he wants to help out with the case.

 

"Great to see you, Buddy, We sure could use your expertise on this case", Danny said, as he shook his hand & gave him a hug, in greeting. Steve nodded in agreement, "We sure can, I am sure Chin & Kono filled you in on what's going on", he said & The Older Former Officer said with a nod, "Your girl is being targeted for what she saw happening to Kamekona, One thing I hate is a coward going after children, I will help you anyway I can like I promised you last year", & they headed off to Kono & Chin, who were waiting at the Smart Table, & they started to plan out their day.

 

Tony explained that when they deal with a mobster, They will have to read him like a book, & he has a tell, If they expose it, then they would get their man, Early evening came & they were not getting anywhere, so they all called it a day, "How about dinner at our place, Tony ?", Steve said & Danny said with a smile, "Grace would love to see you again", The Older Former Detective said with a smile of his own, "Sure, I would love to see my princess", They said their "goodbyes" to Kono & Chin, They all left HQ at the same time.

 

Meanwhile, Manini was pissed off that his top men lost a little girl, & could not catch her, "You either find that little brat, or don't bother coming back, I certainly don't tolerate screwups", Parker said, "Sir, We are working on leads right now", Gomez nodded in agreement, & said, "Yes, Sir, We are & will results for you by the end of the week", Manini was pleased now, "Fine, I want answers & results by Friday at the end of business", The Two men nodded & left their boss alone. Manini called up extra firepower, just in case, his plans fail at the end.

 

Grace was thrilled to see Tony, Just like Danny had predicted, & he taught them all how to make pizza from scratch, & make some delicious sides to go with it. Grace made some of her famous chocolate chip cookies as a dessert, Danny & Tony watched the Navy Seal turn into a puddle of goo, whenever he is around the little girl. Tony read a story to Grace, when it was her bedtime, & he said, "Good night, Princess, Nonno loves you", "I love you more, Nonno Tony", They kissed & hugged, once Grace settled down nightmare free, He said to Steve & Danny, "She will be fine tonight, Boys", They shook hands & hugged, Tony left, Danny & Steve closed up everything, Checked on Grace, & got ready for bed.

 

"You know, You absolutely look so sexy, whenever you parent Gracie, Babe, I mean hot & deliciously sexy", The Blond Detective said seductively, as he used finger, & made his way down his lover's chest, & Steve grinned wolfishly, "You like that, huh ?", & he climbs up, straddles him. Danny smiled brightly, "Yeah, I do", They shared a passionate kiss, which turned dirty in a matter of minutes, They made love down & dirty, & when they were spent, they held each other, "I love you, Steve", Danny said, as he kissed him on his sweet & tempting lips, "I love you too, Danno", & they settled down & held each other, as they slept. Forgetting about their problem for the last day & half, cause tomorrow is a new day, & they will catch Manini & Co., & bring them to justice.


	4. D: Part Three:

It was three days later, The Team & Tony were going over leads that were coming in, & Danno let out a whoop, & the others headed into his office, He smiled, as he showed him the file, that he was reading, & said, "Manini has a factory & office downtown, abandoned for his drug front, & land deals", Tony asked, "Are you sure, Kiddo ?", Danny said exclaiming happily, "If I not right, I will eat ham & pineapple pizza, the whole fucking thing !", Kono, Chin, & Steve said smiling in unison, "He is sure". They went over the file.

 

Grace was hanging out with Tony after the day was over, like he promised & they were cleaning his boat, & she said smiling, "I am glad you are back, Nonno", Tony said smiling bigger, "So am I, Princess, so am I", He checked her cleaning, & said proudly, "You did such a great job, Sailor", The Little Girl smiled, & saluted, "Thanks, Captain", she said, & they continued their work, before he brings her back to Steve & Danny's house.

 

It was the weekend, Grace was going shopping for new surfwear with Kono, & she just loves to hang out with her Aunt, They were giggling & having fun, as they were making their choices, when Grace was done, Kono told her that she had to try on one more suit, Grace was checking herself in the mirror, & Parker & Gomez entered, & locked Kono in the changing room, she was yelling & banging on the door, They grabbed Grace, & Parker said, "We will give you a chance, Keep your mouth shut, you live, you don't, You die, Your choice", Gomez said agreeing, "Forget you saw us, or you will suffer," They hit her, & tossed her into the wall, she screamed, & they left.

 

Kono busted through, & checked on Grace, she had her weapon drawn, & put away when she saw her niece on the floor, The Manager & her staff came in, The Hawaiian Beauty exclaimed, "Call Five-O, Tell them to get here now !", & the Manager did as she was told, she placed the call, while the staff helped Kono comfort Grace.

 

The Men were checking out the factory lead, when they got the call, & Steve said, "Let's go, Kono & Grace are in trouble", They got into their respective vehicles, & headed for the shop, They calmed Grace down, & she told them what happened, & had her checked out at the hospital, when they got home, the little girl fell asleep, Danny looked at her laying on the couch, & to his friends, & love ones, "This is personal, I am gonna get these motherfuckers", & they all nodded in agreement.

 

Manini was pissed that Grace was still alive, but he liked his men's way of thinking, He had more deals coming through & the drug shipments were successful without any hitches, & he thought to himself, "We are gonna outsmart Five-O", & he went straight the next thing in his work, Setting fire to Kamekona's Shrimp Truck & Shaved Ice Stand, He knew just the people to call, & take care of it for him.

 

Steve & Danny took shifts, cause Grace had nightmares once again, she was crying & thrashing in her sleep, They comforted her with their warm presence, & strong arms, Danny snuggled against his daughter, Steve took each of their hands, & vowed silently, thinking to himself, "I promised Danno & Grace, They would be safe with me, & I will carry out that promise til the day I died", He snuggled, & embraced his family, The Navy Seal joined his child, & partner in a peaceful slumber for the first time, since the ordeal.


	5. E: Part Four:

Danny & Steve had morning sex, & it was a great way to start off the day, They are confident that they would find Parker & Gomez, They will pay for terrorizing Grace, & the innocent people of Hawaii, Denning gave the Task Force, his full backing & support to capture Manini & Co.

 

Grace had a dream last night, & it was not scary, she remembered that Parker had a tattoo of a snake around a sword, She told Steve & Danny, when they were bringing her to Kawika's for a surf lesson, They told her not to worry, & when they catch him, They would need to identify him, The Little Girl put on a brave face, & said, "No problem", & they continued on their way in silence.

 

It was a good day, Tony was going over the new intel on Manini, & he saw that Steve & Danny were worried, & said, "We will catch these bastards", The Couple nodded, & Steve said, "We can not affiord any screwups", Danny said, "I want this done right", Tony smiled, & said, "This is my honorary granddaughter, You can count on me", They went on their ways, & continued to work.

 

Kono & Chin called in, & said that they are gonna bring Parker, with a possible chance, When they came through, The Suspect was fighting them, & said, "Leave me the fuck alone, I did not do anything", The Hawaiian Cousins ignored him, "Where do you want him, Brah ?", Chin asked & Kono said, "Yeah, Boss, He is really strong, It took everything for Danny & Steve not to beat the hell out of him, "Put him in Interrogation Blue Room # 1", Steve said, & Danny nodded in agreement, He turned to Tony, "Tony, Would you....?", Tony smiled, & said, "I am on it", He called Kawika to bring Grace in.

 

When Grace joined them, They were watching Kono & Chin interrogate the suspect, "Grace, Is this the man that hurt you ?", Steve asked gently, Danny said, "Take your time, Monkey", Danny said encouraging, Grace looked at him hard, & said, "It's possible, I need a closer look", They took her in, Tony was in a "Bulldog Mode", as he stands protectively over his ohana.

 

The Suspect was silent, & Grace looked at him, & said, "I need him to put his hands around my neck", Danny & Steve nodded at the suspect, "Do it", they said growling in unison, He did just that, Grace looked at it, "The sword was bloodier, & the snake was on the other side", The Suspect began to spurt out his innocence, The Officers told him to shut up, & Tony showed him out.

 

"Good job, Baby", Steve said proudly, Danny nodded in agreement, "You will make a great detective someday, Monkey", & he was equally proud, The Little Girl said sadly, "I could've sent the wrong & innocent man to jail", Kono said confidently, "But you didn't, Honey, You were smart & looked for the details that you remembered", Chin said smiling, "That's makes a great instinctive person, & cop, You have it, Keki", That made Grace smile, & Tony came back, & they made out a plan to flush Manini & Co out, They are gonna rebuild Kamekona's better than ever, They knew that Manini & Co, could not resist the challenge & temptation, The Five-O would make the arrest, Danny & Steve will get justice for Grace & Kamekona, while they are at it.


	6. F: Part Five: Last Part & Epilogue:

The plan was put into action, & Five-O found a better spot for Kamekona to business, Everyone was in a good mood, But one night before the arrest was to take place, Parker & Gomez set the shrimp truck on fire, Steve & Danny took it, as message, that Manini & Co. wants war, so Five-O will give them a war, & they will kick their asses on their home turf.

 

Manini was so pissed that Grace is alive, He told Parker, & Gomez exclaiming, "Get that little brat at the gathering, or consider yourselves history !", Parker & Gomez nodded, & got their weapons ready, They hurried to the party, & they need to kill Grace, or they will be killed. Manini was not a man to be fucked with, so they are gonna do the task, & do it fast.

 

Kamekona was released from the hospital just in time, so he & Grace are gonna relax with Kono, while she keeps a lookout for Parker, & Gomez. Chin, Danny, Steve, & Tony were scattered in Jeans, HPD Sweatshirts, & Caps, inside the center. They were mingling through the crowd, so far they had no luck at all, Steve & Danny hopes that they will catch them soon, so their precious child will get a goodnight sleep for once.

 

Kamekona was enjoying the food that Kawika offered to cook, & Grace was snuggled in betwween him & the Kapu Leader, Suddenly Parker & Gomez showed up at the South End Exit, Grace exclaimed, getting everyone's attention pointing at the screen, "There they are, Auntie Kono !", Kono got on her walkie-talkie, "Guys, South End of the room", She left to help backup her ohana.

 

Parker & Gomez spotted them, & made a run for it, but Steve & Danny were faster, They tackled them to the ground, hitting them hard for Kamekona, & Grace, "PIECE OF SHIT !!!", screamed Danny, "YOU, MOTHERFUCKERS !!!", Steve screamed with just as much force. It took Chin & Tony to break up the fight, "You can't do that, You are cops", Parker said panting & terrified, "Yeah, We could sue", Gomez said nodding in agreement. 

 

"You see this ?", Danny said, as he threw his badge on the floor & went after them, & Steve, this time held him back, The Navy Seal said, "Tell us where Manini is, We will cut you a deal, otherwise you take your chances with Danny, & he is majorly pissed that you terrorized his daughter", They went with Steve's opition, & gave them Manini's location at the factory.

 

They had a plan, when they got there, Manini was tough to catch, There was a shootout, & Manini was winged of course, & a couple of goons were dead, while the others, along with Parker & Gomez were in police custody. Governor Denning was pleased with the arrests, & procedure was followed. Grace managed to sleep a full night, without any nightmares, or being scared to be alone in the dark.

 

A month later, Kamekona was back on his feet, & he threw a party to thank his ohana including Kawika & Diego, As they were relaxing after the great meal, & before dessert, Kamekona said smiling, "Thank you for all that you did for me, & my keki, I love you all", The others said in unison, "We love you too, Kamekona", Steve said simply with a smile, "You are ohana, You helped protect Gracie", Grace just hugged her uncle, "Thanks, Uncle", everyone laughed when Kamekona blushed. Kawika said, "You make this community better, By turning your life around", Diego said in agreement, "Yeah, You are the perfect example to follow", Kono said with a smile, "Life would be boring without you here", she hugged & kissed him. Chin said, "We are proud of you", Tony said smiling & exclaiming, as he raised a glass, "I propose a toast.... To ohana !", Everyone exclaimed, as they raised their glass, "To ohana !, They know now that their future will be bright, if they get through it together.

The End.


End file.
